NCI Protocol: 10107 ?Phase 1 Safety Run-In and Phase 2 Randomized Clinical Trial of Anetumab Ravtansine and MK-3475 (Pembrolizumab) Compared to MK-3475 (Pembrolizumab) Alone for Mesothelin-Positive Malignant Pleural Mesothelioma? Changes in tear production as evaluated by the Schirmer test and in intraocular pressure (IOP) are not expected to occur as a direct consequence of anetumab ravtansine therapy. However, IOP may increase in some patients as a consequence of the therapy with topical steroid eye drops. Since these drugs may be required to manage the corneal epitheliopathy syndrome, IOP will be monitored during this study for patients receiving topical steroid eye drops. Changes in IOP should be managed by an ophthalmologist. The remedial therapy should be chosen at investigator?s discretion or according to the institutional standards; therapeutic measures can include modification of the type or posology of topical steroid eye drop, initiation of topical IOP lowering drugs and any other therapeutic options according to the local standard of care. Ophthalmological monitoring should be maintained until the IOP has returned to normal values. Reductions in tear production evaluated by the Schirmer test, while not being a part of the corneal epitheliopathy syndrome, are a risk factor for developing ocular surface disease including corneal epithelial defects. Therefore, the tear production will be evaluated in this study to determine if changes in this parameter may be helpful to identify patients at higher risk of developing corneal epitheliopathy syndrome. Abnormal values in the Schirmer test should be evaluated and managed by an ophthalmologist to provide adequate protection to the corneal epithelium. The remedial therapy for the treatment-emergent changes in the Schirmer?s test (dry eye) should be chosen at investigator?s discretion or according to the institutional standards. These measures may include topical lubricants such as eye drops and ointments, punctual occlusion, use of therapeutic contact lenses and any other treatment approaches according to the local standard of care.